


What's A Quirk?

by Emerald_Queen21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Kaminari Denki, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi is So Done (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dadzawa, Endeavor Can Suck My Big Toe, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry runs a Rehab for Villains, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Multi, Non-Binary Kaminari Denki, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is a Little Shit, Teddy is also a little shit, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Toga is an Enabler, Top Harry Potter, Top Kaminari Denki, Top Shinsou Hitoshi, Top Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Queen21/pseuds/Emerald_Queen21
Summary: Harry Potter packs all his stuff after the war, grabs Teddy, and tells Death to take him somewhere else. He doesn't expect to be taken to a world where powers are the norm! Then he comes across Dabi injured, hears his story and thinks, "This will just not do."*Posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. If found somewhere else, It wasn't from me.*
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Toga Himiko, Dabi/Toga Himiko, Death & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Shinsou Hitoshi, Harry Potter/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Harry Potter, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Harry Potter, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto/Kaminari Denki/Harry Potter, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 50
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

~ This story will be slash. It will have the main pairing of Harry Potter/Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto/Kaminari Denki. It will have a Non-Binary Kaminari and probably a bit of crossdressing on Midoriya’s part.  **_You Have Been Warned._ **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. I only own the idea for this story and the occasional Oc I pop in.

Edit: Updated the chapter a bit to make it better to read.

Edit 2: Spelling and spacing changes. ~

After the war, Harry Potter had almost no one left. Then, slowly, everyone else starts to leave him behind. First it was Ron. He got a job and got married to Hermione. His practices with the Chudley Cannons took him away longer and longer before he just stopped showing up. Hermione lasts a little longer, checking up on him to make sure he is eating and sleeping without Dreamless Sleep potion. But, eventually even she stops showing up. 

Andromeda is next, showing on his doorstep with little Teddy Lupin and a baby bag, saying, “I just can't do this again."

He went to bed that night after setting up Teddy's room, woke up the next morning, and there were the Hallows, sitting on his pillow next to him. In between taking care of Teddy and himself, he starts to realize that he doesn't have anything left here and starts to pack his stuff up. He even takes Teddy on a day trip, going to Gringotts to empty out all his vaults. After paying the goblin's back for the property damage of course. He puts everything he isn't taking in a suitcase with an expansion charm on it and places it right inside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes door. George could probably use most of it.

After the house is packed, he shrinks down the three suitcases full of all of his worldly possessions and picks Teddy up from where he was playing on the floor, and with a sweep of his wand, he has the baby bag packed, slung around his shoulders and calls Death. They arrive in a slow descent into darkness. Shadows gathering into the center of the room in front of Harry.

"Master." they intone with a bit of a raspy quality to the sound of their voice. "Death. You can call me Harry; I don't think calling me master would be very nice for you." Harry replies, to which Death says, "Yes, master." Harry sighs and asks, "Can you take me to another world?" 

"Yes, master." 

"Will you take me to another world?" 

"Yes, master." Death waves their skeleton hand and the world goes dark.


	2. New World, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first was kind of short and badly written for a reason, I wanted to get that part of the story over with. One day, I might go back and put an effort in to make it flow better. From now on, the chapters will be longer and, hopefully, well-written. I will try to post a chapter every other day, but I have school to do so, I don't know how much I will actually stick to that schedule.

~ From now on, the chapters will be longer. I will try to post a chapter every other day, but I have school to do so, I don't know how much I will actually stick to that schedule. 

Edit: small spelling fixes and spacing changes.~

When the world went dark, Harry had no idea what was going to be waiting for him. When light and sound started to be filtered in, he realized that the world was spinning. Slowly all of his senses started to come back to him. Teddy was squirming and Harry started to comfort him, slowly rocking him side to side and talking in a soft voice as he observed his surroundings. It’s dark out, but who knows if it’s late or really early.

He quickly puts up a few wards so he can get his bearings without being on guard for others. His heart rate slowly goes back to normal, and he summons Death. “Where are we?” Harry asks calmly, and Death replies, “This world is the same as yours in languages and landmasses, but that is where the similarities end. There is no secret society of Magical people, but the people here are not non-magical. They have special abilities called ‘quirks’. Quirks show up around the age of five, and no person has the exact same quirk as another at one time. Quirks can manifest as anything, powerful, or slightly useful, or sometimes a hindrance. People have been known to have fire-breathing quirks, or growing wings, or even developing traits of a kind of animal. You are currently in Japan.”

Harry takes a minute to process all the information then asks, “So, everyone has a quirk?” “No, some people don’t have one and are called ‘quirkless’. This makes up about 20% of the global population.” Harry nods and says, “Well I better start figuring out how to transfer my magic into something like a quirk. Thank you for your help.” Death bows and intones, “Master.” Before fading out of existence.

Harry looks down at the now sleeping Teddy before picking up the baby bag from where he sat it and carefully taking down his wards and stepping out of the alley he had been delivered to. He looks left and right before deciding to go left towards the larger buildings hopefully to find a hotel to rest in while he finds a place to live. He would also have to find a Gold buyer as that was what he had the most of.

He sees a small hotel in the distance. As he walks through the door, a woman from the front desk says something Harry doesn’t understand, before he remembers he’s in Japan, and waves his hand and says the incantation for a two-way translation charm. “Hello, I’m in need of a room for a week.” Harry says. “Of course, we have a room available on the 4 th floor.” Harry nods and asks how much before sticking his hand into his bottomless pockets in his pants and summons the needed amount. 

Before he had left his old world, he had taken a fraction of his gold and transferred it into money from the biggest parts of the world, in case the new world used the same kind of money like in this case.

“Here you go.” Harry says and the lady takes the money in return for the keycard to his room. “You wouldn’t happen to know any good real estate agencies, nearby would you? I’m looking for a house.” Harry asks. “Yes, there is one called Colliers International (1) nearby. They are one of the best.” She responds. Harry nods in thanks and heads up to his room where he proceeds to pull out Teddy’s crib and after feeding both Teddy and himself, he changes Teddy into some night clothes and gets a shower. Then he flops onto the bed, ready to start his new life.

(1) Actual place. According to www. Asiapropertyhq .com It is the #1 in Tokyo. 


	3. Getting Set Up

~ Edit: Spelling and spacing fixes. ~

When Harry wakes up the next morning he jumps in the shower and gets dressed in some casual clothes. He hears Teddy starting to whine, so he grabs a diaper and a new outfit for him. After changing Teddy and warming up a bottle, he sits in a chair in the kitchen and watches fondly as his tiny godson gulps down the formula.

After Teddy is done Harry burps him and says, “Alright Teddy Bear, let's go see if we can’t find a bank to store our money, see if they can trade the gold for us or if we have to do it ourselves and then find a new home.” Teddy babbles back and Harry smiles and kisses his forehead. 

He grabs all of his stuff and shrinks it before stepping out of the room and down the stairs. After stopping by the front desk and getting directions to a bank that they would recommend, they start heading towards that area.

Eventually Harry sees the sign for the bank the man at the front desk had suggested and heads in to stop at one of the lines. Teddy fusses for a bit but settles down when Harry starts bouncing him in his arms and making funny faces at him. Teddy giggles and starts grabbing Harry's nose and resting his hand on his cheek. 

They finally get to the front of the line and Harry asks what he needs to do to open an account there. The woman hands him a stack of paperwork and tells him to fill it out and return it when he’s done.

Harry nods and heads back to the hotel room. When they get there, Harry sets up Teddy’s playpen and some toys to keep him busy before looking through the paperwork. He does some quick permanent transfiguration to change his official records to something more realistic for this world along with Teddy’s papers. 

He made sure he had everything required by looking it up on the provided laptop in the rooms. He also does some more research on quirks, finding out that some people with particularly useful quirks became heroes. Like, actual superheroes. However, on the flipside, some became villains.

Harry reflects on this before deciding he would help where he could but would not become a hero if he could help it. With his magic, he would get too much scrutiny on what his quirk was and how it could do so many different things. He would probably go with energy manipulation and would say that Teddy was his son and inherited his energy manipulation, but it focuses more on Metamorphmagus like his mother who died in childbirth. He would, of course tell Teddy stories of his birth parents, but to everyone else, Teddy would be his biologically, which is true, as he had performed a blood adoption a week before they had left the old world.

After filling out all the paperwork and finishing with all the forged documents him and Teddy would need, he again picks up Teddy, packs everything and goes back to the bank which goes half the time it took the first time since he knows where it is. He gets back into line and waits to get to the front and hands the finished papers to the new woman. She looks through it all and determines it is all good. She tells Harry to sit down in the waiting room and someone would be by to take him to meet with a manager.

He amuses himself by playing with Teddy and planning everything he still needs to do. About 20 minutes later, a man calls out his name and he follows to a medium-sized office. “Ah, Potter-sama, how are you today?” The manager is a rather portly man, with a full head of black hair and a genial smile. “I’m doing well Yamamoto-san. I had a few questions though, before we started?” He nods and gestures for Harry to continue. 

“Do you have a service where you can sell gold on my behalf? I got my family inheritance recently, but most of it is in gold, so I have no idea where I could go to exchange it.” Yamamoto-san looks slightly startled and says, “I’m sure we could do that for you, though it may take a while.” Harry nods in agreement and continues with, “I also have quite a bit of foreign currency. I will, of course, need this exchanged.” Harry could see the manager was getting excited as he clearly was dealing with a well-off customer.

“It will get exchanged as soon as possible.” Yamamoto-san says, almost seeming as if he’d be bouncing if he wasn’t in front of a client. “Very good. How soon can I start putting money into my account?” 

“Right now. We made a new account while you were waiting. Now all I need to see is some identification to see you are who you really say you are.” Harry nods and pulls out his new birth certificate. It was pretty much the same, but it stated homebirth instead of a hospital (1).

“I would also like to set up a trust fund for my son here. What paperwork will I need to do this?” Yamamoto-san uses a buzzer on his desk and his assistant comes in and goes back out in search of the necessary documents. “How old is he?” The manager asks, to which Harry responds with, “About a month and a half old.” (2) 

This is when Teddy decides to start turning his hair the favored pink. The manager gasps and exclaims, “He must be very powerful if he’s already showing signs of a quirk!” Harry chuckles and replies, “Yes, he got his hair changing from his mother, who didn’t start showing her quirk ‘til she was three.” He nods and the assistant comes back in, handing the paperwork to Harry, who looks through it then puts it in the baby bag.

They eventually finish all the things needed, and Harry walks back to the Hotel ready to pass out for a good few hours but knows he will be up various times of the night feeding Teddy. Thankfully he is a quiet baby, only fussy when he is dirty, hungry, or uncomfortable. 

They get into the room and Harry feeds teddy before changing him into his pjs and putting him into his newly resized crib. He goes down quietly, and Harry falls into bed after getting changed himself.

(1) I don’t know what they put down on the birth certificate for homebirth, as all the websites say is that the midwife would help with paperwork.

(2) Edward Remus “Teddy” Lupin was born April 30, 1998. The final battle took place two days later, on May 2, 1998. Let’s say Andromeda had Teddy for two weeks after, giving Harry just enough time to recover from his injuries. Then it takes five weeks to get everything together before they leave. Going with the theory that it’s around the year 2400 in MHA when it starts, let’s say they left June 22, 1998, and arrived June 22, 2403. Making everyone in the main relationship for this 17-18.


	4. Our Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would be able to finish and post this yesterday, but my boyfriend came over. He comes first, sorry potatoes. I want to have at least 10 paragraphs each chapter.

~ I thought I would be able to finish and post this yesterday, but my boyfriend came over. He comes first, sorry potatoes. 

Edit: Spelling and spacing changes. ~

After waking up, Harry gets ready for another day of getting things set up. First up, he must take a case of money and gold to the bank, so they can get started on exchanging it and putting it into my account. Once he has gotten himself and Teddy ready and fed, he unshrinks a case and gets his money bag before filling it with as much gold as possible. He puts a feather light charm on it for now, but he would take it off once he got into the office. Then he puts all the currency from other countries in a separate bag.

They head out towards the bank, with Teddy strapped to his chest in a baby sling. Harry gets a few appreciating looks from some women and even a few guys. Once he sees the bank, he starts letting the charm go, so that the weight gradually gets heavier. He didn’t want to have it get all its weight released all at once.

He enters the bank and sees the manager's assistant waiting for him. She leads him into the office and Harry sits the suitcase down on Mr. Yamamoto’s desk. He’s surprised to see someone else with them, with a bit of equipment on a table. 

“Potter-sama, this is Suzuki-san, He will be testing your gold to see how much it is worth. If you could give him a few pieces?” Harry nods and opens the case and shows them the full case. “This is a small percent of the gold I have. I figured it would be better to do it little by little.”

They stare in shock at the case and Suzuki-san takes a few pieces. The first one he examines closely before biting it. Once verifying that it's real, he proceeds to drop it on a weight. “One of these pieces is 3oz, In this case is around 400 pieces. That means a case is worth about… ¥244,622,464.80.” (1) 

Yamamoto-san turns to Harry and asks, “Potter-san, how many cases of gold do you have?” Harry does some quick thinking and says, “Around 21,367. I have 8,546,825 gold pieces, and if each case holds 400 pieces, yes, 21,367.” Suzuki-san pulls out a calculator and quickly does the math. “That would end up being around… ¥5,226,848,205,381.60!”

Yamamoto-san faints and both Harry and Suzuki-san go to him and wake him up, making sure he didn’t hit his head on anything besides the floor. Eventually he wakes up and sits up. “What happened?” He asks. “We found out Potter-sama is the richest person in Japan.” Suzuki-san says, to which Yamamoto-san gasps again and says, “And he’s in my bank!” Harry and Suzuki-san help him up and he sits back in his seat.

“Potter-sama, do you have any plans on what to do with your money?” Suzuki-san asks, sounding genuinely curious. Harry thinks about it for a minute. “I want to help people. Maybe I’ll open a half-house for the homeless or the poor.” Yamamoto-san looks at Harry in a new light. 

Teddy starts getting fussy, so Harry pulls out a bottle and without a thought warms it with his magic and starts feeding him. “Why isn’t the child with his mother?” Suzuki-san asks, and Harry loses any joy in his face. “His mother died in childbirth. He isn’t old enough to be left with a daycare and I don’t think I would do that anyway if I could help it.” Suzuki-san looks sorry that he asked and apologizes.

Yamamoto-san asks Harry for the money he needed exchanged, and after doing the math, he concludes he has ¥4,832,743 more to add to his account. “So, once you have all the gold sold, added to the amount you already have in your account, ¥15,523, all will add up to… ¥5,227,097,676,112.40.” Yamamoto-san looks ready to faint again, but he calms down.

Harry leaves the gold and different currency and receives his debit card connected to his account. He starts heading to the real estate agency the lady from the hotel suggested, but before he can go far, he hears sharp gasps of pain in an alleyway. No one else would have noticed it with all the other noises going on, but the war had trained him into noticing every detail. 

He cautiously heads down the alley, putting a shield around Teddy while he walked. “Hello? Are you ok?” Harry asks quietly, ready to run if he must. The voice stops breathing but Harry is quick to reassure, “Don’t worry, I can help. I’m not a hero, but I’m not going to leave someone in pain.” Slowly, someone shuffles out of some boxes they had hidden in. Harry gasps at the burn scars and skin grafts all over the man in front of him. 

“Hello, do you need some help?” Harry asks carefully, seeing blood all over the man’s shirt. “Yes.” The man’s raspy voice gasps out and Harry rushes into action, pulling his medical bag out. He gestures for the man to sit down and he follows Harry’s directions.

“Drink this and lift up your shirt. It tastes awful, but it works wonders.” Harry hands a pain potion to him and he proceeds to take cloth from his medical bag and uses his magic to wet it, cleaning the wound. It seems to be a large gash, and Harry hisses under his breath. “I can stabilize you, but to heal it completely, everything I would need is back at my hotel room. If you want, I can do what I can here, and transport you somewhere you can get home from easily. Or… if you can trust me, I can get us to my hotel room fast and heal you, but the transport will be uncomfortable.” 

He thinks about it and says, “I can’t have this wound. It’ll take too long, and I need to work.” Harry nods and clarifies, “To my hotel then?” He agrees and I gather everything and help him stand. “Can I have a name for my patient?” He seems to hesitate before responding, “Dabi.” Harry smiles and after getting the newly named Dabi to hold onto him, apparated to Harry’s room.

(1) The price of an oz of gold is $1,930.60 now. One Gallon is worth $5,791.80. 400 G’s = $2,316,720. The richest person in Japan is Tadashi Yanai, who is worth $3.9 billion. Harry just totaled out his gold and other currency at around ¥5,227,097,676,112.40 which equals $49.3 billion.

~ So, Dabi makes his first appearance. Next chapter will be healing, story time, and Harry coming up with the idea of ‘Villain Rehab.’ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dabi makes his first appearance. Next chapter will be healing, story time, and Harry coming up with the idea of ‘Villain Rehab.’


	5. Villain Rehab is a Great Idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about honorifics, so I went back and corrected the 3rd and 4th chapters to include the correct endings.

~ I completely forgot about honorifics, so I went back and corrected the 3 rd and 4 th chapters to include the correct endings. 

Edit: Spelling and spacing changes. ~

When they drop into the hotel room, Harry immediately puts up a silencing charm as the newly named Dabi-san is cursing up a storm. “What the fuck was that?!?” “That, Dabi-san, was called apparation, it’s part of my quirk.” He looks uncomfortable and say’s, “Just call me Dabi, none of that honorific crap. What’s your name?” Harry responds, “Fine with me, and call me Harry.” 

He helped him onto the bed before placing Teddy into his crib with a few toys, which seems to be the first time he notices him. “Oh shit, you had a kid with you? Ah, excuse my cursing.” “It’s fine, he’s so young, it won’t mess with him. So, mind telling me what cut you? So, I can have an idea of if there might have been poison or something on it.”

“It was a quirk gun, thankfully it feels like my quirk is coming back, so it seems it was the temporary version.” Harry nods and asks, “Did it exit, or is it still in you?” “It exited.” Harry hums and goes through his larger trunk of medical stuff. 

“Keep talking, I don’t want you passing out.” Harry could tell he was losing too much blood from the way he was slurring his words. “I don’t know what to talk about.”

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself, do you have any family, friends, significant other?” 

“I used to have a family, but I couldn’t stay cause my father was an abusive fuck. I would have taken my little brother, I knew he was who Father would turn his attention to next, but I didn’t know if I would be able to keep myself alive, much less both of us. I couldn’t call the hero’s or police, cause Father’s a hero too. Only in it for the money.”

Harry finally has everything he needs and says, “Well you managed to get away, what do you do now?” 

“I’m a part of the League of Villains with my Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Shiggy and Toga are great. Shiggy runs our part of the league. He seems like a bastard, but he really cares about everyone in the league and is secretly a softy.” Harry chuckles and asks, “Is he a tsundere then?” 

“No, it’s just a defense mechanism. He was abused too. Doesn’t let a lot of people close.” 

“What about Toga then? What is she like?” 

“She’s crazy. But she’s sweet, and when she isn’t being a little vampire, she likes to obsess over kids. She loves kids. Wish Shiggy or I could give her one but we’re villains. What kind of life is this for a kid?”

“Did you want to be a villain?” Harry asks as he pulls Dabi’s shirt up and off him before starting to clean the front wound. “No, just needed the money. We have rules though. Only fight those that can fight back. We steal, and we fight hero’s, but we don’t hurt kids. We don’t hurt civilians. None of us want to be villains, that’s just one of the only options we had. Some of us were homeless, and the league gave us food, money and a roof over our heads. Protection that the open alleyways can’t give us.”

Harry gives a small warning and pours the muscle and skin regrowth potion on the wound. The skin starts to stitch itself together, and Harry repeats the process on Dabi’s back, before giving him a blood replenishing potion. Once everything is done, Harry uses a Scourgify and repairs the tears on the now clean shirt, while waiting for Dabi to recover. 

Dabi regains color to his face and sits up slowly. Harry hands him his shirt and says, “You can use the shower before you go. I also have an offer for you and the others who don’t want to be villains.” Dabi looks slightly suspicious. “You’re not going to use any of the information I gave you while delirious against us, are you?”

“No! Consider it Patient-Doctor confidentiality. I have quite a bit of money. Do you think you and the others would like to get out of villainy? I’m not asking you to be spies or anything, just, I plan on buying a large place to live, and I was planning to turn it into a half-house. But, hear me out, what if I got permission to turn it into a kind of villain rehab, with permission from a judge, I could have a way to integrate you back into society without having to go through trials. Or go through with trials and just have you ‘sentenced’ to my program.”

Dabi looks at Harry unbelievably, before he seems to think about it. “That sounds ridiculous. However, it might just be strange enough to work. Get the house first. Fix it up. I’ll talk to the league and see how many would be interested. Then I’ll contact you for a meeting to tell you our decision.” 

“Just know that I’ll be giving you everything you need to survive and live comfortably. Food, clothes, a good place to sleep. You just won’t have to steal for it. Or fight. I might have you do classes either someone I hire or myself teach, so you can eventually survive on your own without having to resort to crime. I might also require therapy sessions for most of you.”

Dabi grimaces and nods. He stands up and asks where the bathroom is. He goes in and Harry hears the water from the shower running. Harry opens the laptop the hotel provided and starts looking for apartment buildings that could be repurposed or manors for sale. He finds a few candidates and notes down the real estate agencies numbers. 

“I need a phone.” Harry talks to himself. He looks through the map and finds a technology store. He plans out his next day and hears Dabi stop the shower. He comes out and stares at Harry for a second. “You completely healed the bullet wound.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Do you think you could heal where my skin burnt?” He asks, gesturing to his skin grafts. 

“Probably, but it would take a while to make the stuff needed for it. It would take about a week to make it from the moment I start. If you want me too, once I have the building bought and in good enough shape to stay in, I’ll start making the salve you’ll need for it.”

Dabi thanks Harry and looks toward Teddy who has been playing with his toys. “What’s his name?” “Teddy. He’s a month and half old and has his mother’s quirk, though it must be stronger than hers since it showed way earlier than hers did.” Dabi looks in surprise to Harry and Harry stands, waving his hands around the crib to make sure nothing could happen to him in the few minutes he would be gone. 

“Do you know the coordinates to your base, or somewhere close by? If I don’t have the coordinates or have seen it before I run the chance of hurting myself and my passengers.” Turns out he did know it. I get him to hold onto my arm before turning in place. We arrived in the middle of a bar where a bunch of people were gathered. “Dabi!” a female with messy blonde twin buns runs and seems to want to jump him. Dabi holds his arms out and she tackles him. 

A male comes over with a hand on his face and grabs Dabi by the shoulders, seeming to check him over. “Toga, Shigaraki, this is Harry. He found and healed me. Then he was able to bring me back here.” Harry waves and says to Dabi, “Hey, I can’t leave Teddy alone for long. Do you want me to come back in two weeks to bring the salve and meet up for your answer?” Dabi nods and I salute them and disapparate back to my room.


	6. Teddy Time!

~ I’m writing about an English man in Japan while listening to French music in America. Why? I don’t know. Sorry this took so long, I’ve been busy with trying to find a job and do good in school. 

Edit: Spelling and spacing changes. ~

The next morning, Harry got up and after getting both Teddy and him ready and eating, Harry reattaches Teddy to his chest and heads to the first of the many properties today. He figured he would look at the buildings first before calling the companies. If he didn’t want it, he would cross it off the list. He crosses off four apartment buildings and one old hotel before he comes across one that he likes. He puts a check next to it and moves on to the other six.

He comes across two more he likes and heads to the tech store he saw online the night before. He walks in and an employee approaches him immediately. 

“How can I help you?” Harry looks around and says, “I need a phone. Price isn’t a problem, but I want something durable.” 

“Ah, right this way sir. If you’re looking for something durable, I recommend the Hero IV. I usually don’t recommend this to anyone, but if price isn’t a problem.” 

“What are the features?” 

“It is made of a combination of metal and plastic to make it very durable, as heroes wouldn’t want to get a new phone after every fight or leave it at home, as they wouldn’t be able to contact anyone. It has Bluetooth and comes with a free stylus and pair of wireless earbuds.” 

“Very nice. I guess I’ll take it. How much?” The employee looks very surprised as if he didn’t expect Harry to actually get it. 

“Well, it’s about  **¥** 86,700 not including the phone plan.” Harry nods and grabs his wallet, where his new debit card is. Once he pays for everything, he grabs the bag and heads toward the hotel.

Harry puts Teddy with his toys and grabs the bag. He then opens the box and plugs it in to charge it. He then gets on the computer and starts looking at the requirements to open a Rehab, and what it takes to work with criminals. 

He would need to do a lot of paperwork and take some classes, but he could probably get around the classes using a spell and potion combination. He would get the place bought and start making the burn and basis scientiam potion before the meeting, and then he would see if he needed to take all the exams or not.

He sees the phone is charged in the few hours he was researching and proceeds to turn it on to set it up with the phone plan he had bought with it. The first thing he does with it is call the real estate agencies and tell them he wants to view the three buildings. He makes appointments all for Friday, three days from now. 

He plans to start planning for what he needs to do now that he’s here. Harry starts to research laws and regulations before finding out you need a permit to use your quirk to defend yourself or work with it professionally.

He also finds a website to take his High school exams so he can have his diploma. He finds a library nearby and plans to go tomorrow after gathering all the ingredients for the ritual. If nothing else, he can thank Hermione for beating it into his head to have a plan and several back-up plans. Otherwise, he probably would have never thought to buy a multi-compartment trunk with a green house inside. It was marketed towards potion masters or anyone who works with potion ingredients often. 

He had plenty of plants growing in the greenhouse. He also had a store of non-plant ingredients that had a long shelf life. This meant he would be able to make many potions that he would need. He would limit himself to make things that were truly needed. Thankfully, the Basis Scientiam potion would not need many of his ingredients. Most of the ritual would be chanting, sleeping for a few hours, and waking up with a migraine.

Harry finds a babysitter through a website who has years of experience and has Thursday free. He books her for the entire day and when talking with her he explains he has to do something with his quirk, and it leaves him incapacitated for a few hours. He gives her a few more hours than it should actually take so he can take time to sort his mind out. 

After Sirius, he managed to figure out Occlumency. It was too late for his godfather, but he wouldn't let his failures kill anyone else he cared about. 

Afterwards he sat down and played with Teddy, he doesn't want to neglect his godson. To Harry’s delight, Teddy, besides his favored pink hair, he did have a lot of times where he copied the looks of Harry. At the moment, Harry is lifting Teddy up into the air, causing him to let out streams of giggles. Keeping his hand behind Teddy’s head, he swings him through the air back and forth. 

After a few minutes of flying him around, to the delight of the tiny tot in his hands, he places him down next to the few toys he had. For the next two hours, they play with the soft animals and noisy plastic toys. 

Teddy starts fussing, indicating it’s time to feed him again. Harry gets up and brings Teddy to the small kitchen and pulls out the stuff to make the formula. It makes Harry smile, as he remembers how clueless he was when Teddy was first dropped off at his house. 

He was thankfully able to stumble through the first night before he was able to get to a bookstore the next day and buy some books. Those first few days were hell, but Harry wouldn't trade them for anything. 

As the bottle was done, he dabbed some on his wrist to check the temperature and went to sit in the chair. Getting Teddy settled and started on drinking the formula was easy and Harry started talking about his parents. Even if he was his now, he wouldn’t let Remus and Tonks be forgotten. Teddy would know about his parents and how they died as heroes.

“Remus was calm, and so smart. He would have spoiled you rotten though. He was scared you would inherit his ‘little furry problem’ but as soon as he saw you the first time, he told me later, he loved you. Tonks was a fiery spirit, full of energy and always teasing Remus. They loved you so much.” As Harry burped Teddy, he started humming while swaying side to side. Teddy was soon fast asleep and Harry put him down in his crib. 

He gets back on to the computer, and continues to look into which judges might be willing to listen to him. He finds four people who would most likely hear him out. One in particular he hopes to deal with. Her name is Hirata Kimie. 

She was known for being very understanding in situations where people used their quirks without a license, as usually it was in self-defense, or defense of someone else. She’s also the one who usually deals with cases of abuse. He starts to put a basic plan together of how he’ll argue for the villains release into his care. He’ll have to hear at least the very basics of everyone’s backstory. He plans on using the notion of the abuse as a basis for most of the cases. 

He plans on getting a small shop later on even if the villains don’t agree to his idea, so he starts looking into the permits needed and storefronts that are being sold right now. He has a vague idea of starting an apothecary and selling potions and salves. 

He makes a mental note of finding out if this world has any similar plants to the potion ingredients he would need. A useful part of the greenhouse in his trunk is that with special runes recently made, the inside of it runs 3:1 time. Every hour outside, three goes on inside.

Harry hears Teddy start to stir and closes everything. He picks up Teddy and spends the rest of the day spending time with him.


	7. The Ritual

~ I’m so sorry for how long this took. I just had no motivation whatsoever for pretty much anything. All of my brain power has been going to getting through the many school assignments I have to get through. Hopefully I will be posting regularly again. Also, I know this is awful, but I actually haven’t even watched the full first season of My Hero Academia. So this fanfic will probably not be very canon at all. I’m looking for a Beta, so if anyone who has watched the show or read the manga would like to work with me on this story, or you know someone who would be good at it, DM me. ~

The next day, Harry gets up, showers and feeds Teddy. Once both of them are up and ready to go, Harry sets Teddy with his toys and heads into the greenhouse using the book with the basis scientiam potion in it as a reference for which ingredients he needed. Thankfully, this potion only used plants, and very few of them at that. The hardest part of the potion was how long it had to sit. 

Harry figured he might as well do it now, even if he wouldn’t need it if the villains didn’t want to go with his plan. He could use it in helping others. People would also be more willing to listen to someone with degrees, than someone who just appeared out of nowhere with no paperwork of knowledge. 

He gets the four different plants needed for the brew and goes up and back out of the trunk. He sets up in the kitchen with a transfigured pot. He would make it in the pot before transferring it to a few vials that he would need to take in between bouts of chanting. The potion would have to sit for a full 24 hours without interference before using it. 

While he works on the potion he thinks about what he could do for the rehab. He’ll have a week to start fixing up whichever place he chooses and to make the burn salve for Dabi. 

~Time Skip to next day ~ 

The babysitter,  Ueno-San, arrives a few minutes early and happily starts playing with Teddy after Harry explains where everything is. Harry grabs his bag and goes down the hallway to the room he had prepared for the ritual. He had spent a few hours the night before memorizing the repeating chant that went with the ritual. 

He would have to repeat “Λαίδη Χέκατ, ακούστε την κλήση μου. Αντιγράψτε τις γνώσεις από τα σενάρια πριν από μένα, και να το θέσει στο μυαλό μου.” (Lady Hecate, hear my call. Copy the knowledge from the scripts before me, and lay it in my mind.) 5 times before taking the potion and falling into a deep sleep that would last for no less than 4 hours. In that time, Harry’s brain would be working overtime to keep up with the info dump happening.

He sets up the candles in the circle around him, lighting them with a match he transfigured. As he lays down the books he bought for the ritual, Harry starts to gather his magic into his entire body. He lays down in the circle made by the candles, with the books surrounding his head. He starts to chant and feels the air becoming heavy and oppressive with his magic surrounding his body. He starts to black out but focuses on finishing the chant. As the light faded out of his vision, he could feel knowledge start to enter his brain. 

  
  


~ Time Skip 4 ½ hours later ~

Harry starts to come to, a splitting migraine and bone-deep tiredness overwhelming him. He slowly manages to sit up and move to the prepared bed. He waves a hand and all of the still lit candles are snuffed out with a quick blast of wind. He lays down and retreats into his mindscape. 

He has it set up in a mixture of Hogwarts, the Burrow, and the cupboard of his childhood. The Burrow is filled with memories with his true family. All the friends he had made through his years in Hogwarts. Even if they had drifted apart after the horrors of the war, the time they had spent together would always be treasured by him. Hogwarts was home to a majority of his memories. He organized them into the classrooms and Great Hall where the memories happened. 

The Room of Requirement was special in that Harry had set it up to be the access point to his magical core. If something happened to severely damage his magic or body, Harry could retreat through this door and recover much faster out of it. Only downside is he is essentially in a coma the entire time he is in his magical core. The memories of the war battles were stored in the Chamber of Secrets.

Finally, the cupboard was all of his bad memories that he would rather forget. All of the beatings from Vernon, all of the “Harry Hunting” by Dudley and his gang. Most of his Pre-Hogwarts time was there. That’s also where the deaths of his family and friends were buried.

He slowly sorted the new knowledge into a new classroom he fashioned off the muggle classrooms he had been in during Primary school. He made a set of bookcases that he started organizing by subject. The room seemed pretty empty even after he was done, but Harry figured he would fill it up over the next few months with knowledge of this new world.

  
~ So, funny story time. I think I have been reading Harry Potter fanfiction too much. I forgot the word for cotton candy and ended up calling it  _ Candy Floss _ instead, which is what most Harry Potter fanfics have led me to believe is what British people call it. I’m from America, and my younger Step-sister was appalled that that is what they call it. ~


End file.
